Pop Goes the Weasel
by Robot521
Summary: Nack is back in action and goes to see a certin Princess. Oneshot. NackXSally pairing.


Pop Goes the Weasel

**Author's Note: Hey guys this is a Nack/Fang fanfiction. This is based off the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie series. Please go easy on my, this is my first fanfiction. Any advice is welcome. **

Nack POV

* * *

I've been at this for a week now, plotting revenge against a spiky blue meatball and a bratty princess. My ransom plan was a totally bust because of him. The princess managed to escape with the help of the hog and the hedgehog-wanna be…Mina something. The only thing I accomplished was getting kicked in the family jewels and spending the last three weeks evading Royal Guards. With my crew in the slammer I'm reduced to being a Gun for Hire for notorious villains like Monmouth Mogul and Robotnik. But all the free time has giving me a chance to visit a old friend. Revving up the Marvelous Queen, I make my way over to….Castle Acorn.

Sally POV

* * *

The breeze from my window remind me of past summer days, when things were very different. I look towards my shelf, seeing pictures of friends and family. My eyes land on a group photo of when we first started the Freedom Fighters, those were simpler times. Next to it is a picture of me and Sonic holding hands. A sigh escapes me. I used to think that me and Sonic would get married one day and have children, but now…… I'm not so sure. During the kidnapping Mina got shot protecting me. Sonic looked so devastated, like his heart was ripped out of his chest. He spent everyday at the hospital, holding her hand the whole time she was unconscious. I felt a flare of jealous ebbing its way into my heart. I know I should be grateful to her for saving my life but…was it worth losing Sonic? Sitting on the bed, I wrap my arms around my knees, resting my head against them. Letting my mind wander to better time.

"Hello Princess" a male voice growls out. My eyes snap open!

"NO!" I quickly look to my night stand where Nicole usually rest. "Crap" I leant Nicole to Rotor for repairs. With fast reflexes I dive for the door but was to slow. Nack grabs my ankle and pulls me closer to him. I try to break free by trying to kick him in the face. He dodges it and wraps an arm around my waist. I feel the cold barrel pressed against my temple.

"Don't even think about screaming, Princess."

"What do you want!" I hiss angrily, struggling in his tight grip.

"Tsk Tsk, Princess. Is that anyway to say Hello?" He pulls me closer to his chest. I can feel his hot breath on my neck. I didn't bother to reply.

"What I want Princess is a little payback on that hedgehog and that little "love tap" you gave me.

"Must have been more then just a tap, sneaking into a girls room and putting a gun to her head is really manly." I knew I was pushing my luck, but I couldn't help myself.

"Heh. You're a firecracker princess, I'll give you that." he smirks down at me. "But lover boy ain't here to save you."

I tense at the mention of Sonic and I begged that Ancient Walkers that Nack didn't notice.

Nack POV

* * *

Ah! Trouble in paradise…this could be fun……

"Oh I see how it is. Did he dump you or something?" I take pleasure in the look of angry that crosses her face.

"Shut up! Its none of your business" she growls out, struggling in my grip.

"Anyone every tell you that your quite pretty all flustered." I whisper teaseling in her ear.

"Why don't you kill me and get it over with"

"Where the fun in that? I'm here tonight to give you a proposition."

She gives me a stunned, wide eyed stare. " I don't understand?"

"C'mon Princess do you think I'm the type to be so clean-cut? What would grind your boyfriend's gears more then if I steal you away." I give her my signature smirk.

"He's not my boyfriend! He wouldn't care if you "stole" me! He….loves some else." The last part is barely audible and I almost didn't catch it.

I give her a long stare. "Please Princess if the hog likes someone more than you…" I play with a stray piece of auburn hair. "….then he's stupider than I thought."

I release my tight hold of her. She stumbles but than gains her balance and turns to face me.

"Here's the deal Prin..uh….Sally." I lower the gun and put it back in the holster " I want you to come with me."

"What!?" She shouts in surprise.

I walk towards her and she steps back until she hit's the door. I pin her on both sides with my arms. "Why not?" I whisper, brushing the fur on her cheek.

"I..I can't leave my friends and family behind. I'm a Princess, I have responsibilities!"

"C'mon Sally" She shudders when I speak her name. "You have no power now that you bro has returned and your "Freedom Fighter" don't do much either now days. Plus, what could be better than being with yours truly" I grin and she tries to stifles a giggle.

"Or I could kill you" I said half jokingly.

"Not much of a choice" She huffs out.

"C'mon I'll be fun. No daddy telling you what to do and revenge on the hog. No rules and total freedom." I stench out my hand., holding it out for her.

She shifts uneasily and stares steadily at the floor then at my hand. I walk back slowly towards the window, hand still out stretch.

She steps toward me, eyes ablaze with excitement and puts her hand in mine. I feel a shock of electricity shooting up my spine when our hands touched. "Ok"

We both climb down the vines by her window. Dropping to the ground safely, I grab her hand and pull her towards the forest. When we reached the forest and I moved the bushes revealing the Marvelous Queen.

"So what do you think" Gesturing to the bike.

"Nice" She walks toward me and grabs my hat.

"Hey!" I growl out.

"So…can I drive?" She bats her pretty eyelashes at me.

"Heh!" I take the hat from her hands and put it on her head. Leaning in real close to look into her blue eyes.

"In your dreams Princess…."


End file.
